


Ride the Hammer

by imwithtony



Series: Nonhuman Collection [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 06:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter learns the pleasures of Thor's hammer.El quiere saber los placeres de el martillo.





	Ride the Hammer

It was Peter's idea really. After riding Clint's bow, he began to crave sexual pleasure from non organic things. His next target had been the Mjölnir (someone please tell how to pronounce this cause damn). He had just gone up to Thor and asked him. He was god, for God's sakes. He had probably seen and heard weirder things than a young mans kink.

 

El quiere saber los placeres de el martillo.

He wants to know the pleasures of the hammer.

 

So Thor invited him to his room that night. Who knows, Thor figured that he might get some pleasure from watching.

 

Peter arrived quite anxious and horny. Thor assured him that the hammer wouldn't hurt him. So, Peter stripped and had Thor help lower him onto the hammer. Peter let out a long shaky moan. It vibrated. He could feel the energy through his whole body.

 

"Holy hell. This is incredible. Have you ever done this?"

 

Thor looked at him like he was crazy.

 

"Of course I have. How could I possibly miss out on the pleasures my hammer brings me?"

 

Peter moaned as he began to rock his hips. Thor sat on the bed to watch him. He was noticeably hard, but he was too polite to take care of it in front of someone else. Peter yelled as the electricity increased. He could feel it in him fingertips. And the way it felt on his prostate was impeccable. He screamed as the Mjölnir brushed against it. He rocked his hips faster as he neared his orgasm. The hammer sent one final jolt through him, pushing him over the edge. He screamed as he came.

 

Peter pulled off and collapsed to catch his breath.

 

"Do you want me to help you with that?"


End file.
